


【铁盾】智齿

by Schlenk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk





	【铁盾】智齿

　　【1】

　　有人说爱情和咳嗽、贫穷一样是藏不住的，而史蒂夫觉得爱情更像牙疼：藏在脆弱的口腔内侧，最开始时是隐约的、轻微的，像是幻觉，像是误会。如果你就此不去管它，它可能一生都不会来纠缠，也有可能在某天忽然爆发，让你领会连绵不断的剧痛。

　　牙疼和爱情都不是病，但都能让人死去活来。

　　年轻的复仇者彼得·帕克还没体验过为爱情死去活来的滋味，就先尝到了牙疼的滋味，而且这不能说是他咎由自取：他确实地好好刷牙爱护牙齿了，但是否长智齿和什么时候长智齿可不是他能控制的事情。

　　彼得本来没准备和队友们分享他的小烦恼。虽然长智齿这事儿已经超出了“青春期小烦恼”的范围，但总归还是给人“啊，年轻真好”的感觉，更重要的是他确信史塔克先生会为此反应过度。

　　事实证明，牙疼确实是藏不住的。复仇者们都不瞎，当他们看见蜘蛛侠忽然变得食欲不振、没精打采、沉默寡言，时不时单手托腮望向远方，就知道肯定有什么不对了。

　　事实又证明，彼得对史塔克先生的行事风格已经有了深入的了解，证据就是他现在身处一个以“庆祝我们的小蜘蛛终于长大成人啦”为主题的派对中——发起人当然就是正拍着他肩膀、抹着眼角并不存在的眼泪、忽然就进入了托尼爸爸这个角色的钢铁侠。

　　彼得真的很好奇长大成人的标志怎么就成了长智齿，他没能成功阻止自己问出这个问题，于是大家就得一起听托尼侃侃而谈他对此事的见解。

　　不得不说托尼一直就是这样的人，他经常一开口就让人觉得“你在说什么疯话”，仔细听他解释之后又会让人觉得“他说的也很有道理”。问题在于他经常懒得解释。

　　很多人都有和托尼类似的体验，成年那天和生命中的任何一天没什么两样，空落落地就过去了，但长智齿的那些日子实在令人难忘，托尼还采用了“喝酒喝到断片就感觉不到长智齿的疼了”这种自杀式止痛法，被牙医骂到狗血淋头之后，自那以后的半年内都对牙医有心理阴影。

　　半年之后阴影是怎么被消除的？

　　“半年后我偶遇了那个牙医，然后睡了她。”托尼紧张地看了看左右，“队长不在附近吧？”

　　“队长正在你正后方听你讲述情史呢。”史蒂夫在他身后说。

　　大家幸灾乐祸地哄堂大笑，彼得意识到自己已经习惯了这样的场景，已经不会像第一次见到的时候那样吓得不轻生怕这两个人下一秒就打起来了。

　　那是在彼得加入复仇者联盟当天的欢迎派对上——

　　“各位，今天其实还有一件喜事要宣布，那就是我们的好队长保持了近百年的处男之身已于昨晚……”

　　可能是因为在这个问题上毫不心虚，史蒂夫没有阻止托尼说下去，他甚至笑了，那神情的意思差不多就是说“我倒要看看你嘴里能吐出什么象牙”。

　　一般人被美国队长这么看着的时候就该知道收敛，但托尼·史塔克是何许人也，他早就不怕开水烫了。

　　他确认大家——包括第一次经历这种场面的彼得——都在聚精会神地听，然后才把刚才的话说完：“又多保持了一天。”

　　接着托尼仿佛是为了更加有力地证明自己不怕开水烫似的向史蒂夫举杯：“来，队长，感情深，一口闷。”

　　看队长的样子，彼得一度怀疑他会把手里的酒瓶子闷托尼脑袋上，不过这件事最后的结果是，彼得永远都不会忘记钢铁侠和美国队长的交往纪念日：因为那就是他正式加入复仇者联盟，他们还给他办欢迎派对的那天。

　　他在手机日历上把这个日子记下来是为了每年都拿重温一次当年的欢喜与雀跃，没想到他每次看到那个时期时先想到的是自己正承受着这个年纪不该承受的秀恩爱，并且因此过早地看破了红尘，随时都可以找个日子出家，法号超凡。

　　【2】

　　如果说蜘蛛侠食欲不振、没精打采、沉默寡言和时不时单手托腮眺望远方会让人起疑的话，那么美国队长眉头微蹙看上去陷入沉思就是再正常不过的事情，大家至多觉得队长最近思考人生的频率有点高，只有托尼敏锐地察觉到了不对劲。

　　他想了想，先向史蒂夫确认：“没人惹你生气吧？不对，应该问我没惹你生气吧？”

　　史蒂夫摇摇头。这阵子他的话变少了，能用点头和摇头来回答的他都不怎么开口，而且还总是稍稍咬着牙。

　　托尼又猜：“哪儿疼？牙疼？”

　　这回托尼从史蒂夫的眼神里就能知道自己答对了，他一边嘀咕着“你怎么可能会牙疼”一边让史蒂夫张开嘴，在看清口腔内的状况之后，毫不夸张地说，托尼在地毯上笑到打滚。

　　史蒂夫皱眉的方式随之发生了微妙的变化，托尼知道这是从“忍耐”转向了“生气”，他奋力在自己也收不住的笑声中挤出能说句完整的话的间隙：“史蒂夫，你在长智齿。”

　　还好，托尼没有说要办个派对庆祝“我们的好队长终于长大成人啦”，他只是把大家聚到一起，神秘兮兮地表示自己有个大消息要宣布。

　　幻视是个谜一样的存在，他虽然是个人工智能，却经常表现得像是人工智能的反义词：天然呆。

　　毕竟他还是个宝宝。可惜的是他天生自带一口恒牙，托尼爸爸没法在他长出乳牙、乳牙松动、乳牙掉落、长出恒牙、长出智齿的时候疯狂开派对庆祝了。

　　他仔细观察了一下，观察的结果是托尼看上去又高兴又激动而队长却羞涩中带有期待，根据这些线索，他大胆又谨慎地作出猜测：“怀孕了？”

　　“哇。”索尔唰地站起来，“恭喜你，吾友史蒂夫——”

　　史蒂夫不得不花了五分钟向索尔和幻视解释清楚他没怀孕——他就没这功能好吗！

　　然后在羞耻中听托尼宣布他长智齿的消息。

　　按照他的生理年龄来计算，这本是一件非常正常的事情，可是他们几天前才把这当作长大成人的标志为蜘蛛侠庆祝过，也就是说史蒂夫一下子就被划分到了彼得那个年龄梯队去，是那个会让人队友们露出“啊，年轻真好”的眼神的年龄。

　　而且他非常肯定托尼不会就这么任由他的智齿长好，他接下来肯定会面对托尼的一系列借题发挥。

　　正如史蒂夫所料，托尼接下来确实这么做了。

　　他现在最喜欢做的事情就是语气轻松随意地叫史蒂夫过来，宣称要看看他的牙，接着忽然吻住他。

　　一吻结束之后托尼满意地拍拍史蒂夫的脸颊，煞有介事地评价：“还不错。”

　　不错你个头。第一次被托尼这样偷袭之后史蒂夫在心里骂。

　　然后在托尼每次叫他过去说要看牙的时候孜孜不倦地上当。

　　【3】

　　史蒂夫有种哭笑不得的感觉。

　　他从来没想过他有朝一日会被托尼限制饮食，令他感到欣慰的是在托尼说这件事的时候，在场的所有复仇者异口同声地对托尼大喊：“这轮得到你说？！”

　　已经被智齿折腾得半个字都不想多说的蜘蛛侠拍桌子表示自己的观点和大家一样。

　　托尼微笑着摆摆手：“各位，我懂你们，如果是我，面对这么大的槽点我也会忍不住的。”

　　总而言之，现在史蒂夫和同样正在长智齿的彼得是一个待遇，不能喝酒和碳酸饮料，禁止辛辣食物和刺激性食物，在托尼刻意加大了的执行力度之下，史蒂夫和彼得的餐盘清淡到让人生无可恋。

　　史蒂夫确认自己没被饿着，但他就是一天二十四小时都有种空落落的感觉，托尼以过来人的身份，用一个惊天地泣鬼神的比喻为他答疑解惑：“亲爱的，你这不是饿，是馋。这就像自己撸和真的做之间的区别，虽然都有高潮，但感觉上差多了。”

　　这个比喻实在是过于生动形象又贴合实际情况，史蒂夫为此深深震撼，同时也明白了这阵子彼得的焦虑从何而来：不光是疼的，也是馋的。

　　对此史蒂夫只能说与君共勉，他现在终于懂了偷吃的难点从来就不在于把东西吃到嘴，冰箱就在那里不动也不变，没人二十四小时盯着，就算是托尼也不会二十四小时看着监控，去里面摸点什么东西出来对于他们这群专业人士来说还不是手到擒来。

　　难点在于你要面对自己的内心，要坦然地面对自己一个成年人被食欲牵着鼻子走的事实——所以托尼的偷吃行动永远那么顺利，因为他在不要脸这方面的造诣够深。

　　史蒂夫显然就不太行，他走向厨房的时候还在给自己找借口：我就去看一眼冰箱……嗯，看看冰箱睡得好不好……

　　然而已经有人先他一步站在了冰箱前，手里还拿着一盒刚从冷冻柜里拿出来、包装上的霜还没化掉的冰淇淋。

　　“彼得——”

　　史蒂夫还没把接下来的话说完，彼得就冲了上来，舀了一大勺冰淇淋塞到他嘴里：“队长，现在我们是共犯了，我不把你供出去，你也千万不要把我供出去！”

　　近来倍感寂寞的味蕾受到了温度和味道的双重刺激，史蒂夫慢慢地把冰淇淋咽了下去，他确认左右无人，低声问彼得：“介意再分我一点吗？”

　　“原来你也受不了了。”彼得慷慨地递给史蒂夫一把勺子，“哦天呐，我还以为只有我一个人忍不下去了……”

　　“确实很难受，我最近吃到的味道最重的东西就是——”

　　“是什么？”因为史蒂夫的忽然停顿，彼得眨巴着眼睛追问道。

　　“呃……没什么。”

　　“哦哦哦，我知道了。”已经是个大人的彼得立刻意识到了什么，他贴心地转过视线盯着冰淇淋，“那是个黄段子是吗……”

　　“实在抱歉，和托尼在一起待久了这些话就会变得容易脱口而出。”

　　为什么我半夜出来偷吃冰淇淋的时候还得经历这些呢。彼得再次觉得生无可恋，为了安抚自己受伤的心灵，他拿出了第二盒冰淇淋。

　　这次史蒂夫婉拒了彼得的邀请，坚定地放下勺子，去窗边吹了一会儿晚风，然后假装什么事都没发生过地回卧室睡觉。他刚推开卧室门，还没来得及去漱口毁掉罪证，托尼就凑上来“看”了他的牙，然后摸着胡子，有些惊讶地审视着他：“你刚才偷吃了冰淇淋？”

　　“没有。”史蒂夫想也不想就否认，眼神清澈，视线稳定，托尼曾经说过他其实长了一张特别适合骗人的脸，他嘴里说出来的“没有”听上去特别“没有”。但因为他只愿意把这份天赋用到否认自己偷吃了冰淇淋上，在撒谎这方面，托尼喝过的酒比他喝过的水都多。

　　他正考虑要不要主动坦白的时候，托尼已然乘胜追击把他逼到了死胡同里：“你嘴里有一股加了葡萄干的朗姆酒味冰淇淋的味道，而我从工作室回来的路上抓到彼得在吃这个，所以你要么是偷吃了冰淇淋，要么是趁我不在偷吻了小蜘蛛。”

　　史蒂夫被托尼提供的后一种可能性吓得后退了半步，托尼为此得意地笑了起来：“你需要一个撒谎速成教程。半真半假的故事比纯粹的假故事更可信。一部分细节要具体一部分细节要模糊。不知道怎么说就什么都不说。隐瞒才是最完美的谎言。”

　　他抬起手隔着史蒂夫的脸颊戳了戳智齿的位置，史蒂夫不满地哼了一声。

　　“很疼？”托尼挪开手指。

　　“没有疼到难以忍受的地步。”毕竟对于他们来说受伤是家常便饭，“但一直在持续。而且还和外伤的疼不太一样，就像骨头里扎了一根刺似的。”

　　“要不你现在去厨房吃冰淇淋吃个痛快？反正吃不吃都是疼，不如让自己好过一点。”

　　“如果你当年也是这么对那个牙医说的，我很理解她为什么要骂你。”史蒂夫嘶嘶地吸着气，“你也许可以帮我转移一下注意力。”

　　托尼原本放在史蒂夫背上的手正慢慢地滑下去：“是我想的那个意思吗？”

　　“别装傻了，快来。”

　　“乐意效劳，亲爱的。”

　　【4】

　　隐瞒才是最完美的谎言。

　　这本来只是托尼的无数笑话中的一个，现在却成了讽刺的话语。在西伯利亚面对托尼的质问时，史蒂夫智齿的疼痛比任何一次都要剧烈，他下意识地抬起握拳的右手抵住面颊。他知道托尼此刻肯定想起了他们之前曾发生过的这段对话，可能下一秒他就会出言嘲笑史蒂夫：“原来你会撒谎，根本用不着我教。”

　　这话真的被说出口时听上去更像是自嘲，史蒂夫发现自己难以分辨究竟是哪一种更让他心痛——后来他觉得正确答案应该是后者，因为他知道托尼精准地揭人短处戳人伤疤时不代表他真的怀有恶意与恨意，但托尼自嘲时所表露出的情绪却相当真实。

　　托尼就像是史蒂夫的智齿。在他以为一切都已经结束之后，不由分说地进入他的生命，将自己的名字写在他人生新篇章的第一页上，顺着数年前埋下的伏笔开凿出缝隙，然后以纠缠不清的复杂情感将缝隙填满。

　　而今却只留下这无由的幻痛。

　　史蒂夫的智齿位置很好，没有歪斜也没有阻生，他不用像彼得和其他任何为智齿所苦的人那样，在拔掉智齿之后长舒一口气，他可以留着它们，即使它们在他想念托尼的时候总是莫名其妙地疼。

　　它们用了很长一段时间才完全长好，但无论长的时候用了多久，拔掉的过程都很短暂。

　　史蒂夫想起来有一次他心血来潮想看看托尼的智齿是什么样的，托尼却不假思索地说不可能。

　　“因为我拔掉了啊。”托尼看上去比他还惊讶，“我的智齿确实也没有阻生和异位……但一想到它长出来的时候有多疼，我就不能继续容忍它继续待在我嘴里。所以我就去拔掉了。”

　　有些话当时听起来平淡无奇，事后却一语成谶，史蒂夫总觉得这像是命运给他的某种警示：托尼·史塔克不会留着那颗让他疼过的牙齿。

　　这应该就是托尼始终没有打电话来的原因：他觉得既然痛苦就该当断则断，不再纠缠，不再藕断丝连，不再互相折磨。

　　史蒂夫把手伸进嘴里，摸了摸那颗明明完全健康却一直在疼着的智齿，犹豫着要不要把它拔掉，就像托尼一样果决地做个了断。

　　他始终犹豫着，始终没有下定决心。

　　【5】

　　史蒂夫的智齿那怪异的疼痛一直是轻微的，只要他有事情可以做，稍微走神，就会忘记疼痛的存在，也只有到夜深人静的时候，他才会意识到还有这么一回事。

　　史蒂夫渐渐地习惯了这隐约的痛意，以至于当它重又变得汹涌时，他险些没有反应过来。手抬起到一半时史蒂夫才意识到托尼正看着他，他赶紧把握拳的手松开，假装自己只是挠挠鼻子，然后尴尬地向钢铁侠道别。

　　他转过身，觉得这也许可以成为某种了断：他们见面了，却什么都没说，破碎了的关系仍旧破碎着。

　　可是托尼叫住了他。

　　“史蒂夫，你的牙怎么还在疼？过来。过来让我看看。”

　　史蒂夫停下脚步，犹疑着转过身，

　　“你怎么知道？”他确信自己没有露出明显的痛苦神情，也没有用手去捂住痛处。

　　“我当然知道。”托尼告诉他，“你牙疼的时候那个样子，看上去就像是在忍耐着什么似的，很好认。”

　　在把史蒂夫带回去，让他靠在自己怀里睡着之前，托尼用他们之间那种更为传统的方式仔细地“看”了一下史蒂夫的牙齿。

　　“你可以去把智齿拔了，以防万一。”

　　史蒂夫摇摇头拒绝了托尼，他和他说了那个有关智齿的比喻，托尼似乎在努力地想要不破坏气氛，可最后还是忍不住笑了出来。

　　“对不起，但‘你就像我的一颗智齿’这话就算从你嘴里说出来也还是很傻。唔，鉴于我已经把我的智齿拔了，我只能说……你重要得就像我的……”

　　史蒂夫半睁着眼睛盯着托尼看，等他思考出他浑身上下哪个器官是最难以割舍的。

　　“就像我的……”托尼表示他难以抉择，“我的胡子和我的大脑你比较喜欢哪个？”

　　史蒂夫放松地笑了起来。他很久没这么笑过了，而且他知道这不仅仅是因为牙疼一直在纠缠着他。

　　托尼说冰箱里有朗姆酒味的冰淇淋——带葡萄干的那种，他预备醒来之后就去吃上一小盒。

　　“或者吃一大盒。”托尼建议。

　　史蒂夫决定采纳托尼的建议，反正他的智齿再也不会疼了，他不怕。

　　


End file.
